


From Fierce Foes to Foodie Friends

by AidanFireGuy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burp Kink, Burping, Food Kink, Leon x Raihan, M/M, Overeating, Pokemon Fanfiction, Ship, Stuffing, indigestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanFireGuy/pseuds/AidanFireGuy
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a stuffing fic with everyone’s favorite Pokemon lads, Raihan and Leon.  Let’s see how this turns out in spite of never having played these games and whatever knowledge I have being entirely off of the wiki’s and their quotes.  :P
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	From Fierce Foes to Foodie Friends

“Quite the flat you’ve got, Champ,” Raihan remarked, whistling to himself as he sauntered into Leon’s place of residence. 

“It’s modest, I certainly can’t complain,” Leon said from the dining room, setting everything up. He was still dressed in his familiar, almost baseball player-esque uniform, but without his hat or king-like cape draped in sponsorship logos. “I never saw the appeal in wasting sponsorship pounds with excessively large homes. Big enough for me and Charizard, and that’s all I can ask for.”

“And so humble too,” Raihan remarked. 

“A subject you’re **_quite_** well-versed in?” Leon asked jokingly.

“Damn straight,” Raihan replied, flipping out his cellphone as he entered the dining room and flashing a big hearty grin and wink as he took a selfie with Leon arranging the table in the background.

Since both men had long since been defeated by the up and coming young Pokemon trainers, one now turned new-Galar Champion, Leon and Raihan’s rivalry soon fizzled to a close. Looking to spread a bit more positivity and outreach, Leon reached out to Raihan to befriend the young Dragon-loving Gym Leader. Between the two, Raihan was a bit reluctant, given his burning desire to one day be the one to dethrone Leon after ten straight defeats. But over time, he put his pride aside and decided to try getting to know his former rival, man-to-man. 

And as time went on, a rivalry turned into friendship. And that friendship eventually turned to something else. Enough so that after a few months, Leon felt comfortable enough to actually invite Raihan to his home.

“So, how’s Hop doin’ with the new job?”

Leon smirked softly and said, “Sonia says she couldn’t have found a better assistant. I’m really proud of him, growing and maturing so fast in so short an amount of time...”

“Bloody whirlwind, ain’t it?” Raihan remarked, looking the table over. Once again, he flipped out his phone and took another picture, this time, focused entirely on the food. There was spicy, red curry galore, several bowls, in fact. Enough to feed quite a few people...despite there only being two young men present. “That’s brilliant, guess with all the money you save not living in some fancy bollocks, ya got plenty to spare in the food department, huh?”

Leon smirked back at Raihan and said, “Didn’t used to NEED to spend this much before I decided to start dating my...what did you call yourself-?”

“-Greatest Rival Ever?”

“That’s it. Well, I think a more apt term might be ‘Greatest GLUTTON Ever,” Leon teased.

Raihan just smirked, baring his almost draconian-like fangs back at Leon. “Gotta keep my strength up somehow, don’t I?” Then, he flashed Leon a wink and added, “You don’t seem to mind too much anyhow...”

Leon merely shook his head, smirking a bit slyly back at his friend. “I didn’t say I wasn’t into it. I just said that feeding you gets bloody expensive...”

“The best shows are always expensive, mate,” Raihan remarked, patting his flat, concave stomach heartily for emphasis.

Leon just rolled his eyes at Raihan’s showiness, but nonetheless, smirked and headed to the kitchen. “Still a Galar-Ale lad?”

“Is there any better brew?” Raihan asked rhetorically, earning a snort of amusement from the former Galar-Champion as he headed to his fridge and pulled out an ice cold six pack of Galar-Ale beer cans for the two of them, which he set on the table. He rubbed his palms together and ran his tongue across his fangs eagerly. But before he could dig in, his eyes widened, as if he just remembered something. “Oh! Before I forget again!”

Just then, Raihan grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and his shirt beneath it, and tugged it up, exposing his bare, rock-hard six pack. There was a faint happy trail of thin, faded hairs from under Raihan’s shallow bellybutton which trailed down a straight line to his pelvis. The rest of his torso, whatever was visible, was smooth and firm.

“Can’t forget the before and after,” Raihan said with a teasing wink as he grabbed his cellphone and took a picture of his bare belly from the front, and then again from profile, capturing just how concave it was in its normal, trim form. After that, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, then slowly ran his hand across his bare abs, rubbing them in slow, circular motions whilst locking eyes with Leon, smirking all the while.

“...My Greatest, Gluttonous Rival is also my Greatest Tease, is he?” Leon asked, unable to take his eyes off of Raihan’s bare stomach. 

Raihan just clicked his lips and flashed Leon another wink as he slapped his abs firmly for emphasis. The sound echoed through the dining area, sounding like someone slapping a fleshy, solid rock. Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was still a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks, letting Raihan know that he’d done his job.

Then, without another word, Raihan went to town on his curry. The young, dark-skinned man quite eagerly and ravenously scarfed down several heaping spoonfuls of curry, groaning in a most pleased fashion with each bite. Raihan’s love of curry was made more than apparent the first time he and Leon decided to grab a bite together. Leon never realized just what kind of appetite his former-rival had...or how utterly enticing it would be to bare witness to. 

So, sufficed to say, Leon was more than happy to indulge his friend from time to time, knowing Raihan would indulge something of Leon’s in turn...

Within no time at all, Raihan had scarfed down his first bowl of curry and all but licked the bowl clean. Setting it aside, he smacked his chops contently and sighed with satisfaction. “Ahhh, bloody hell, that tasted good,” Raihan remarked, more than pleased as he grabbed his second bowl and wasted no time scarfing down one spoonful after the other. 

Leon wasn’t surprised by how fast Raihan could pack away his curry bowls. Right before they started dating, Raihan challenged Leon to a curry eating contest...desperate to best his former rival in at least ONE area. And while Leon always had a considerable appetite of his own, to even call it a contest wasn’t even fair. Raihan could eat like nobodies business.

How he managed to chow down as relentlessly as he did and still be ins uch great shape, Leon would never understand.

But if it resulted in the dragon-gym leader to be nice and stuffed? Leon wasn’t about to complain.

After a few bowls of curry had been downed, Raihan’s concave stomach began to push out a little, flattening with the slightest rounded edge to it. It was barely noticeable, due to his dragon-themed hoodie, but Leon knew that wouldn’t last. After polishing off his latest bowl of curry, Raihan grabbed a can of beer and cracked the top open.

“Mph, need something to wash all that good stuff down,” he remarked, rubbing his sleek, slender throat for a moment. Then, Raihan brought the can to his lips, dipped his head back, and proceeded to chug that can of beer down like a champion in his own rite.

Leon watched with rapt attention Raihan’s throat bob in and out rapidly as Raihan slugged down his alcoholic beverage one hearty glug at a time. The sound of each gulp Raihan took was deeply audible, and wet-sounding. Leon could hear his throat muscles squelch loudly, a sign of the back of his throat expanding a great deal to take in notably larger gulps than one would normally take when drinking beer.

Within record-breaking time, Raihan completely drained his can of its contents. Crushing the can with his palm, chucked the can over his shoulder, landing perfectly into Leon’s garbage bin just as he gulped down the very last of his beer. Once it had vanished down his gullet, Raihan huffed to himself, as if catching his breath. Then, with a grimace, Raihan thumped his chest firmly, before throwing his head back and letting out a hearty belch.

“Charming,” Leon remarked, teasingly, even though he wasn’t the least bit offended or bothered by that crass disruption. 

Quite the opposite in fact. And Raihan knew this, hence why he forced himself to let out another, smaller burp, then smacked his gut contently with a fang-toothed grin. “Gotta give the fans what they want, right? Even if it’s just one fan in this case...”

Leon rolled his eyes yet again, but it did little to mask the shade of pink his cheeks turned, much to Raihan’s amusement.

Lunch continued, with Leon helping himself to a few curry bowls, watching as the stack of empty bowls began to pile on the opposite side of the table. Raihan was plowing through his curry like a beast, showing no signs of slowing down. And of course, the more he ate, the more of an impact all that curry was having on his belly.

Steadily, Raihan’s stomach expanded more and more to accommodate the influx of spicy red curry filling him up. His gut was now pressing out by a solid foot, and had a considerable roundness to it. So much so, in fact, that Raihan’s belly was now pressing up against his sizeable hoodie, making it appear incredibly tight around the midsection, as if it was just barely concealing his stomach anymore. And at the rate Raihan was packing away all that curry, it wouldn’t be long before that hoodie of his would no longer be able to conceal...

Leon was so caught up in just watching his new boyfriend stuffing his fang-toothed craw that he hadn’t noticed that he, too, was starting to overdo it himself. Because his spandex-like uniform was skin tight, it didn’t hide much of anything. Leon’s own concave stomach was pressing out very noticeably against his thin, skin-tight uniformed shirt, giving it a very noticeably rounded edge to it, one not nearly as big as Raihan’s, but still considerable in contrast to the rest of Leon’s toned, athletic physique. 

But eventually, it caught up with him. And before long, after polishing off his latest bowl, Leon could eat no more. Leaning back in his seat, Leon huffed groggily to himself, resting his hands atop his bloated stomach and rubbing it tenderly as he and his aching belly groaned. “Urgh, oh dear, I...mph, I ate WAY too much,” Leon groaned, muffling a burp with his fist. “Guh, pardon...”

“Tch, lightweight,” Raihan teased, wiping his maw clean, having finished his latest bowl and setting it aside with the considerable stack of empty bowls already laid out. “Don’t s’pose ya mind if I finish what you’re too full to finish then, d’ya?”

Leon once again brought a fist to his mouth and stifled a much deeper sounding burp, one which reverberated quite audibly in his mouth, making him grimace when it ended, and earning a snicker from Raihan.

“I’ll go ahead and take that as a ‘have at it, mate,’“ Raihan said teasingly, reaching over to slide Leon’s bowls over to his side.

Uncomfortable though he may have been, watching Raihan eat was far too distracting for the young ex-champion. He would take in big, ample mouthfuls, chew very briefly, courtesy of those shockingly sharp fangs of his, and gulp hearty mouthfuls of curry, before scooping up some more. In between his bowls, he’d crack open another beer and slug it down in one go, never once stopping to catch his breath. And because he was taking in so much liquid without pausing for breath, it also caused a tremendous pressure buildup each time Raihan slugged down a beverage, resulting in Raihan belching heartily after each beer can he chugged, without fail.

It was all so bewildering... _and very enticing._

And the larger and rounder Raihan’s belly grew, the noisier it became as well. The sound of it gurgling and burbling away be could heard all the way across from the table. That’s how filled to the brim it was, and how reactive it was becoming from such a large influx of food and beer. His hoodie was no longer concealing it, now hiking up to expose a considerable amount of flesh, the bottom of his oversized hoodie now just below his bellybutton.

Eventually, Raihan managed to polish off every last bowl of curry remaining, as well as every can of beer. Slouching back in his seat, Raihan punctuated the completion of his meal by throwing his head back and expelling a HUGE, roaring belch...

##  _**“AAAHHHUUUUURRRROOOOORRRAAAAAAAHP!!!!!”** _

It was powerful enough that Leon would’ve sworn the dishes on the table were rattling as it carried on for several seconds straight. Leon would’ve sworn it made the ground rattle, but that was probably hyperbole...or him masking how rattled that eruption made _him_.

When it ended, Raihan sighed with relief, patting his bulbous belly heartily, causing it to slosh a great deal beneath his palm. “PHEW! _***HIC!***_ Grruhh, ohh man, _I’m STUFFED_...” Raihan moaned contently, resting his hands atop his large, rounded middle.

Raihan had eaten so much that his gut had rounded out by well over two feet. Not only did it completely hike up his hoodie, exposing his bellybutton and well above that, but it forced his uniformed sports shorts down enough to expose the entirety of his smooth underbelly as well. Raihan’s large, rounded stomach burbled and glorped away, gurgling up a storm in response to such a sizable feast of spicy foods.

He lazily reached into his hoodie pocket and flipped out his cellphone, once again snapping a few selfies of his much more bloated belly, once from the front, and again from the profile to show just how big it had grown since their meal began. “And theeeeere’s the after,” Raihan said with a smirk. “These always get the second most likes from all my...heh, _kinkier_ fans...”

“Second most? What gets _more_ likes...?” Leon inquired.

Just then, Leon heard Raihan’s belly gurgle gastric, acidic sounding burbles, making Raihan lurch for a moment. Then, he swapped over from the photo settings to ‘record,’ hitting the record button just as he pointed the camera at his face.

##  _**“HUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRROOOOOP!!!!”** _

Leon got his answer when Raihan let out a big, rumbling belch right into the camera, one that wasn’t nearly as long as his previous eruption, but still deep and forceful, especially from point blank.

When it ended, Raihan smacked his chops contently, letting his tongue hang out as he bared his fangs in an open-mouthed grin at the camera, breathing into it and flashing it a wink before hitting the stop button. 

“Guess that answers that,” Leon mused, earning a smirk from Raihan.

Eventually, the two young men heaved themselves up from the dining area, and kicked back on Leon’s couch. Raihan was having a bit of difficulty, just due to how utterly bloated he was. Fortunately, Leon was still mobile enough to help his ex-rival up from his seat and assist him back to the couch besides him.

Once there, the two took a moment to let their achingly full stomach settle for a moment.

“Gruh, goodness, Raihan. I don’t know how you manage to eat this much without killing over...” Leon remarked, massaging his aching gut with one hand, while the other rested on the arm of the couch.

Raihan sighed contently as he used both hands to caress his own much larger, sloshier belly. “Mmm, yeaaaaars of practice, mate...” he cooed, giving his belly a couple of hearty pats, causing the contents within his gut to slosh around heavily, and dislodging a hiccup loudly, which caught him off guard and made the dark-skinned young man blush slightly, and caused Leon to smirk.

But Leon’s smirk was short lived. When he opened his mouth to tease Raihan, his gut lurched deeply, and as soon as he opened his mouth...

##  _**“BRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRP!!!!”** _

...Before Leon could get a word edgewise, a tremendous belch erupted from his mouth first, catching him completely off guard. In an instant, Leon’s face was bright red as he clamped his mouth shut with both hands.

“...E-Excuse me...” he muttered, mortified, much to Raihan’s amusement.

Fortunately, Raihan decided to take the edge off of his friend, by taking in a few big gulps of air, causing his belly to gurgle deeply in response to the increased amount of air filling him up. Then, Raihan slapped his belly firmly, causing it to slosh and jostle beneath his palm a great deal as he unleashed a TRULY monstrous belch, one that dwarfed Leon’s in both volume and length.

After a whopping ten seconds, Raihan smacked his lips carelessly, and merely said, “Ahhhh, you’re excused...now’re you gonna sit there groaning or are ya gonna give the dragon pit some love?” To emphasize his point, Raihan leaned back in his seat, causing his large, bloated middle to jut out considerably, as if inviting Leon to get his hands all over it.

...Leon’s face was red all over, but for different reasons.

Almost immediately, the young, purple-haired man scooted over to Raihan’s side, grasping that large, round mound of flesh with both hands. The general warmth of Raihan’s tender flesh combined with so much spicy curry caused his belly to feel especially warm, almost soothing to the touch. Then, Leon swiftly got to work caressing and rubbing that ample, round, fleshy dome all over.

Raihan sighed contently, practically melting in the couch as Leon’s fingers delicately traced over every square inch of that big, bloated stomach. They traced to the upper crest of his middle, where Raihan’s stomach and broad chest connected, and slowly, all the way down to his extra soft, extra tender underbelly, which had a great deal more give to it than the rest of his stomach. 

Leon was lost in a symphony of gurgles and bubbling, resting the side of his head against Raihan’s warm, smooth, bulging belly, the warmth of it better than any pillow sponsorship money could buy. The gastric gurgles emitting from his middle was always oddly soothing, but up close, for some reason, Leon could practically picture HIMSELF in Raihan’s belly. And for some reason, the thought comforted and enticed him further. 

Lost in his own world, Leon grasped at Raihan’s belly flesh, kneading and pressing into it, eager to get his hands all over it. Because of how utterly bloated Raihan’s stomach was, Leon’s palms actually sank somewhat into his soft, currently sloshy flesh. Grinning, Raihan grabbed the back of Leon’s head and pressed it even further into his belly, letting him REALLY feel it against his face, and hear it gurgle away. And it was oddly satisfying for Raihan to be so assertive with his former rival. It gave him a sense of dominance he sorely needed after all those defeats during their rivalry days.

The former champ was the one rubbing his former rival’s overstuffed gut, and yet, it was Raihan who had Leon like putty in the palm of his hand. 

Though, Raihan may have pressed Leon a bit too hard against his stomach. Because in doing so, he disrupted a great deal of pressure building in Raihan’s belly, causing it to go rushing up his throat. 

_“BWUUUuurr-oruh-HOOoOOooOOoorrrrAAP!!!!”_

A deep, wet belch gurgled up from Raihan’s throat, making him turn his head and burp into his fist. Raihan grimaced. That burp provided him no relief and didn’t feel good going up. He grunted and palmed his chest a few times, working up a few more burps.

_“BrrruuuUUHP!!”_

_“OooOOrrruuurp!!”_

_“EEEEEEUuuuuurrrrp!”_

But not a single one provided relief.

Then, an idea formed, making Raihan grin wickedly.

“Oi, Leo. Ya wanna do me a favor? I feel a BIG one comin’ up,” Raihan purred, patting the side of his stomach and causing it to jostle beneath his palm. “Ya wanna give my belly a nice, big squeeze?”

Raihan barely had time to register Leon’s facial reaction. The ex-champ almost immediately grappled Raihan’s big, sloshing belly with both hands and SQUEEZED it as hard as he could. Raihan immediately felt a surge of something warm rushing up his throat. Immediately, his eyes went wide and he clamped his mouth shut firmly with his palm, making his cheeks puff out.

“Urp! Ur-Ulp!”

For a moment, Raihan wasn’t sure if Leon squeezed too hard, if maybe, the young bloated gym leader was about to puke. But whatever was being held back, the pressure was eventually too great to hold in, and try as Raihan might, he couldn’t hold it in a second longer...

##  _**“BEEEEEEEEEEEELLUUUUUUUURRRRRRR-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRRP!!!!!!!!!”** _

Out from Raihan’s maw exploded the single loudest, longest, wettest, and most POWERFUL belch he’d ever unleashed in his entire life. It blasted out of him for well over twelve seconds, breaking off halfway, then continuing at full volume and beyond. The sheer force behind it was so great that Raihan’s belly jostled from the sheer volume of pressure evacuating his belly all at once. And so powerful, that a few drops of saliva actually flew out of his maw as his lips rippled in its wake.

When it finally ended, Raihan was left winded, gasping and panting breathlessly as his big round belly rose and fell with each labored, breathless pant he took.

Leon just sat there, face still pressed up against Raihan’s belly...redder than a tomato.

Raihan held up a finger to his mouth, desperate to catch his breath. 

“Mph, bloody hell, oof, _urrp-mph, **ulp**...BLAAAAAaaAaARaarrRrrRUUUUUUUP!!!!_ Guh,” Raihan barely managed to say before deep, wet belch erupted from his maw. Grunting, he thumped his chest firmly a few times. “Mph, okay...between all my teasing and your- _BRRAAAarrruuuuhp_ -oof, eager assertiveness...I think we’ll call it a draw, whadduya say, Leo...?”

“............Excuse you... _that’s_ what I say...”


End file.
